This invention relates to a roof system utilizing a solar cell in which a length of each roof member having a solar cell embedded therein can be adjusted depending on a length of a roof in a lateral or slope direction thereof.
An error may sometimes be caused between the width of a roof member and that of the roof deck in a roof where roof members are connected to each other in the lateral direction through connecting members placed in the slope direction. In such a case, a conventional method requires to adjust the width by means of subjecting the roof members to working such as cutting, making a notch or soldering. This method, however, increases the necessary work in the field and is less efficient, so that it is seriously inadequate for the roof members with a solar cell embedded therein.
With this respect, the present applicant has previously suggested a method for adjusting a lateral width of a solar energy collecting roof as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 24443/1990. In this method, connecting members each of which has width adjusting portions at an external edge thereof are placed along the slope direction of the roof. Each of lateral edges of a lighting framework is engaged with the corresponding width adjusting portion of the connecting member. Thus, the lateral edge of the lighting framework can be moved towards the center or a lateral edge of the connecting member to adjust the width of the roof members with respect to a sheating width. In addition, to change the width of a verge member results in cancellation of the error between the width of the roof member and that of the roof deck.
This method, however, is disadvantageous in that the verge member having a large width reduces an energy collection area with respect to the entire area of the roof to degrade light-gathering efficiency.
In addition, when an error is caused between the total length of the roof members and that of the roof deck in the slope direction in a roof where a plurality of roof members are connected in the slope direction, it is necessary to adjust the width thereof by means of subjecting the roof members to working such as cutting, making a notch or soldering, which increases the necessary work in the field and is less efficient. Consequently, this method is seriously inadequate for the roof members with a solar cell embedded therein.
With this respect, the present applicant has previously suggested a solar energy collecting roof as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 178650/1987. In this method, three divergent lighting members are combined that are different from each other in length in the slope direction. A plus/minus adjusting device is slidably attached to the uppermost end of each lighting member at the edge of the roof. A combination of the lighting members is varied as well as the plus/minus adjusting device is moved in the slope direction to cancel the error between the length of the lighting member and that of the roof deck in the slope direction.